Warrior
The is one of the 4 main classes in . the Warrior's four abilities are Deep Cut, Whirlwind, Charge, and Taunt. The Warrior can pick up and use Swords, unlike all other classes. Skills Deep Cut Deep Cut is the basic attack of the and takes one second to reset. The damage varies depending on the level the attack is upgraded to. The key for Deep Cut is 1, the will swing his sword and whack the selected enemy in front of him. This ability will also heal the player for a portion of their health. It gives fire damage (continuously damage). * Cooldown: One Second * Description: Swings its sword dealing damage over time * Attack Key: 1'' '''Whirlwind' This is the favored attack of most warriors, causing high damage, attacking all enemies around the warrior. While this ability is being used, it'll slow the player by 30%. This makes Whirlwind an easy attack to dodge if not used right. The toggle key for this attack is 2, and it takes about 6 seconds after the attack is completed to use it again. * bite one seconds * you use it and it does damage * Attack Key: 4 Charge This is not actually an attack, but more a means to cover distance or to get close to ranged enemies. The toggle button is 3, and when you use it you will charge towards the selected enemy and stop once you reach them, causing them no damage, but will stun them temporally. After the charge is complete, it will take 9 seconds to be able to use it again. * Cooldown: Nine Seconds * Duration: Varies peruse * Description: Charges at the target, freezing the enemy for a short time and canceling their current cast * Attack Key: 3'' '''Taunt' This is the warrior's most complicated ability. The toggle button for this ability is the 4. When the ability is used, it will make the warrior do an animation where he raises his sword and shield like he is crying out. This will do a small amount of damage to all enemies (that you can do damage to) near you, monsters will automatically attack the warrior who used the taunt, no matter what they were doing previously. The attack not only summons monsters, but it also heals the warrior. After the ability is used, the warrior will gain an amount of health back every second for 10 seconds, the amount depending on the level of the Taunt ability. The ability's reset time is 20 seconds, but the user is only healed for the first 10. * Cooldown: Twenty Seconds * Duration: Ten Seconds * Description: Heals the player over time * Attack Key: 4 Useful Combos Drainage Ditch This combo is pretty simple to make, as you can drain simple health from the opponents and never let them go. Incoming Maelstrom A combo like this is easy to carry out, as the opponent can be stunned. Make sure to only use this on monsters as other players can escape sometimes. Grappling Hook This is a useful combo attack because it provides a large whirlpool of damage you warrior can create against multiple opponents, and really brings out the 'war' in 'warrior'. PvP The Warrior is surprisingly the worst at PvP, especially because it is the most easy and most close-combatant class around. It is hard to compete with all the other classes, and die easily when outnumbered. However, their drain-heals are found to be irritating and a bit overpowered to opponents, and players who have extremely good experience in this class are the only people who survive using it. Archers The archer class, if skilled enough, can easily overpower even whole packs of unskilled Warriors using channeled and heavy DPS skills. They can even rival you with their only somewhat formidable damage/heal Leeching Arrow. At all costs, unless you are extremely skilled in this class, stay as far as possible away from them as they could even injure your player in the warrior class in a close-combatant range! Mages Mages are pretty much immune to warriors because of their ranged, slowing, and channeled attacks as well as good healing in just seconds. they have far better escape plans and can counter pretty much every single attack or move a warrior makes. Simply avoid them at all costs unless extremely skilled in the class. Shamans Shamans have a somewhat difficult time dealing with your power, as the classes rival in power, healing, and defenses. It's best to fight them instead of Archers and Mages, because warriors have a better change of winning in PvP against shamans. However, keep in mind that shamans have the ability to be both predictable and unpredictable, so watch their patterns carefully so you can deal as much damage as possible. Grouping It is almost impossible to go it alone when farming for fame, as you have to meet many requirements to actually damage other players. At all costs, it's best to stay in a clan and to only engage in PvP with others on your side that will loyally protect you. Category:Hordes.io Category:Class Category:Stub